Computing devices are often required to handle (e.g., process) user-initiated events. For example, a computing device may detect a user-initiated event (e.g., a docking or undocking of the computing device with a host device) and automatically open an application associated with the user-initiated event, close an application associated with the user-initiated event, perform one or more initialization procedures associated with the user-initiated event, and/or otherwise perform one or more computing operations associated with the user-initiated event.
Processing of user-initiated events requires central processing unit (“CPU”) and memory resources, which may be limited in some types of computing devices (e.g., mobile computing devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers). Hence, if a user initiates multiple events in rapid succession with respect to a resource-limited computing device (e.g., by repeatedly docking and undocking the computing device with a host device), the computing device may slow down, freeze, or even crash as it attempts to process each event.